From Hero to Eternity/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first episode of the TV series in which the starring character survives. *This is the second disaster caused by Splendid. *The is the first TV episode to feature Pop and Cub. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *The featuring characters in this episode are the exact same characters who feature in Letter Late than Never. *This is the only TV episode to star Splendid where Lumpy dies. *This is one of the three episodes where Splendid is not responsible for every death. The other two are See What Develops and Mirror Mirror. *It is hinted in this episode that Pop might not be fond of Splendid, as he looks somewhat annoyed when Splendid repeatedly enters and leaves the laundromat. *If one notices when the half of snowball falls on top of Handy's driveway, one of Petunia's arms can be seen sticking out of the snow. *This is the first time in the TV series where Nutty and Sniffles die in the same manner, and second time overall in the entire series. The first being in Class Act. *Just like in Better Off Bread, Splendid's main problem starts with Giggles walking off a cliff. *This is one of the few episodes to have snow without the episode itself being Christmas-themed. The others are I've Got You Under My Skin and Swelter Skelter. Cold Hearted also has snow, but the episode is Valentine-themed. Ski Patrol also has snow, buts it's an irregular episode. *This is the only regular episode where one can be certain that Cro-Marmot has died, as he is sucked into a hole that plunges him into lava. *Disco Bear, Flippy, and Mime are the only characters who do not appear in this episode (if you don't count Lammy and Mr. Pickels who did not appear until 2010). *Pop and Handy are the only characters in this episode that are not killed by Splendid (although, Splendid is indirectly responsible for Handy's death). *This is the first episode in which the bottom of Splendid's belly marking is curved. *If one notices when the water starts draining, The Mole can be seen standing on Cro-Marmot's block of ice. *This is the first TV episode to feature all four blue characters. *The starring characters from the previous episode (Lumpy and Sniffles) make appearance roles in this episode. *On the official Happy Tree Friends site, this episode was posted under the title "Hero to Eternity" instead of "From Hero to Eternity". Also, for some reason, the episode was posted twice (first during 2009, and second during 2010). *A link to Part 1 of this episode on YouTube was the first thing ever to be posted on the official Facebook page for Happy Tree Friends. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 1 spoils Cuddles' death. *This marks the first time to send someone (Lumpy) to the space without any equipment. *Since this episode, all of the main characters at the time, aside from Flippy, have made appearances in the TV series. Although Disco Bear and Mime do not appear in this episode, they have made appearances in ''The Wrong Side of the Tracks''. *This episode and ''The Wrong Side of the Tracks'' (and possibly other TV episodes) were produced in 2005. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a parody of the 1953 Best Picture winner, From Here to Eternity. **Despite this, the episode has no similarities at all to the movie, similar to This Is Your Knife, which is named after a 1950s TV show called This Is Your Life. *The moral of the episode is a saying that reassures that everything will be all right. It also means that there is no lasting damage done in a situation. Superlatives *Cuddles' injury is similar to Toothy's injury in Camp Pokeneyeout. *Petunia's death is similar to her death in Wrath of Con and Cuddles' injury in Just Be Claus, since all of these involve getting horizontally sliced in half by Splendid's laser. *Giggles' injury is similar to Lumpy's injury in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy's injury in Wrath of Con, and the second generic tree ninjas injury in Books of Fury. *Handy's death is similar to Lumpy's death in Cubtron Z and a Good Flippy's death in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). Continuity *The tree house Sniffles and Nutty are in is the same one as in House Warming. It has the same details, decorations, and shape. *Flaky's winter clothing (scarf, except her boots) appears again in this episode, her scarf is similar to the one she wears in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. Production Notes *This episode aired along with The Wrong Side of the Tracks and And the Kitchen Sink. The alternate title for this conglomeration of the segments is "One Foot in the Grave." Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty appear in all 3 of these episodes. Additionally, Cuddles, Giggles (Debatably), Lifty, and Shifty die in all three, while Flaky dies twice. *Although David Winn replaced Lumpy some time before this episode, this is his first time voicing Splendid. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia